Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Apa jadinya apabila cinta ternyata berlabuh pada seekor bebek malang dan seorang ksatria keras kepala? Akankah happy ending menghiasi penghujung kisah bagi keduanya? - - Sebuah multichapter AU dengan tema fairy tale.
1. Narator, Duck, and Knight

Hallo! :D Perkenalkan, saya _author_ baru yang abal, ingin menyumbangkan satu ceritanya ke _fandom_ ini.

**NOTES** :

**o** Hanya sebuah cerita dengan tiga hingga lima _chapter_

**o** Ini AU, dengan tema _fairy tale_

**o** Mengambil beberapa tema dari Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, dan Cinderella

**o** Diceritakan dari PoV Narator

**o** Kalau enggak tahu Narator itu yg mana, _author_ anjurkan untuk mencari di **Wiki**

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Happy ending<em>… dua kata yang sudah 'tak lazim menghiasi akhir sebuah dongeng

Dongeng indah di mana cinta selalu berpihak kepada sang pangeran dan sang putri

Namun, apa jadinya apabila cinta ternyata berlabuh pada seekor bebek malang dan seorang ksatria keras kepala?

Akankah _happy ending_ menghiasi penghujung kisah bagi keduanya?

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>~<strong> Not Your Average Fairy Tale <strong>~

[Chapter one : Narator, Duck, and Knight]

**Princess Tutu** © Mizuo Shinonome

**Peringatan** terhadap typo(s), ke-abal-an, OoC, dan keanehan

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Narator….<em>

Aku Narator. Jelmaan hampa dari kumpulan gelombang suara. Wujud kasat mata, suara menggema tertangkap indra pendengaran.

_Narator…._

Aku Narator. Nama 'tak lazim bagi setiap insan penggemar cerita. Rentetan kata dan narasi kubacakan. Layaknya namaku, itulah tugasku.

_Narator…._

Aku Narator. Wujud semuku mungkin 'tak dapat dielakkan untuk terlupakan. Bagaimanapun, peranku tetaplah dibutuhkan dalam pengiringan dongeng ini.

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>Suatu dongeng—bahkan keseluruhannya—pasti dimulai dengan sebuah awal. Awal di mana dongeng indah itu masih berupa sepucuk kuntum mungil, namun siap untuk mekar merekah, menebar sejuta pesona kepada siapa saja yang mampu meresapi tiap goresan katanya.<p>

Kali ini, benih-benih kuntum itu telah menetapkan tujuannya. Tepat di suatu kerajaan…. Ya, kerajaan….

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fakir! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus!"<p>

Ia hanya bisa berdecak kesal seraya terus menghela nafas.

"Mytho benar, Fakir. Kau sudah berumur 18 tahun. Sudah sepatutnya seorang wanita mendampingimu."

Sang pemuda yang diceramahi malah berkacak pinggang. "Mytho, Rue, kalian ini berisik sekali. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya ketus dan hambar, layaknya ekspresi yang kini ia tunjukkan.

"Tapi—"

Fakir mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghentikan protes yang baru saja akan keluar dari bibir Mytho. "Aku ini seorang ksatria, Mytho. Bukan seorang pangeran yang membutuhkan wanita sebagai pendamping hidup."

"Lagipula…." Sebuah jeda dari Fakir. Ia menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "kerajaan ini 'tak butuh seorang ksatria dengan putri. Cukup seorang pangeran dan putri saja."

"Tapi 'tak ada salahnya, _kan_?" Rue dengan cepat membalas argumen Fakir.

Kesal dan lelah bercampur jadi satu, membawa Fakir mencapai puncak kesabarannya. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari argumen Rue. Merasa malas, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan ini dengan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Mytho dan Rue yang cemas bukan main.

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahiru! Kenapa kau lama sekali di dapur?"<p>

"Sebentar!

"Ahiruuu! Mana minumanku?"

"Sebentar lagi siap!"

"AHIRUUU!"

Ahiru, Ahiru, dan Ahiru…. Selalu saja begitu. Malangnya nasib gadis jelita ini. Di usianya yang tergolong begitu belia, gadis berambut oranye cerah ini bukannya bersenang-senang, pekerjaan rumah tangga yang menumpuk malah didapatinya.

"Ah…," desahnya lelah. Kedua manik biru miliknya beralih lirih. Kedua tangan rampingnya sibuk bertaut dengan teko dan cangkir-cangkir keramik. Embun dan gumpalan tipis asap putih mengepul hingga ke udara; aroma teh yang menenangkan harum tercium.

"Semuanya siap," gumamnya lirih kepada diri sendiri.

Di depannya, berdiri satu set teh di atas sebuah nampan perak, ditemani oleh beberapa cemilan kecil. Semua lengkap. Ahiru pun tanpa basa-basi beranjak pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan nampan _silver_ bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan.

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ini teh anda, ibu," ujar Ahiru sopan seraya meletakkan set teh tadi ke atas meja—meja megah yang bersemayam di ruang makan megah lebih tepatnya.<p>

Sang ibu—bukannya membalas dengan sopan dan santun—malah mendaratkan tatapan sinis ke arah Ahiru. Sebuah dengusan kesal, ia kemudian berkata, "kau tahu aku 'tak suka dipanggil "ibu" olehmu." Jemari-jemari keriput miliknya menyugestikan Ahiru untuk menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya. "Panggil aku Nyonya Maeryl!" Bentakannya tegas.

Ahiru tersentak. "Ba-baik, Nyonya Maeryl…." Perasaan tertegun sontak membuatnya menuangkan teh sang ibu tiri dengan gesit.

Suara cekikikan yang centil 'tak lama kemudian menggema, mengisi ruang makan nan megah itu. Ekor mata Ahiru sontak saja beralih lirih ke kanan. Di sana, dua saudara tirinya duduk, tertawa layaknya dua gadis belia yang bahagia—di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Hei… Ahiru, kenapa kau tidak ke pasar saja hari ini?" yang pertama menyugestikan dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya! Belikan aku dan Pike cemilan dan makanan yang banyak!" yang kedua pun 'tak tahan untuk tidak menimpali dengan perintah yang menyengsarakan. Centil dan kekanak-kanakkan menjadi ciri khas gadis berambut pirang ini.

"Hm… Pike dan Lilie benar," gumam sang ibu tiri kepada diri sendiri. "Ahiru!" Yang dipanggil sontak menoleh ke arah ibu tirinya. "Pergi ke pasar, sekalian beli sayur dan bahan-bahan lain yang sudah mau habis. Ini uangnya," perintahnya tegas. Beberapa lembar uang diserahkannya cuma-cuma.

"Baik, bu—nyonya." Hampir saja kata yang dianggap tabu oleh sang ibu tiri terselip dari bibir mungil Ahiru. Namun, gadis polos itu dengan cepat mengusir gangguan kecil itu. Dengan uang di tangan, kaki-kaki rampingnya langsung saja beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah—menuju tempat di mana pembeli dan penjual mendominasi.

Pasar….

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda terlihat melangkah kecil. Sosoknya yang terbaluti kerudung coklat nampak kontras termakan kerumunan orang. Riuh dan hiruk-pikuk suasana pasar tentu akan mendominasi telinga. Namun, segala tetek bengek itu 'tak mampu menggapai sang pemuda.<p>

Mengapa?

Karena sang pemuda—yang ternyata adalah Fakir—kini tengah termenung. Bayang-bayang semu mengenai perkataan Rue dan Mytho masih menggema jelas dalam pikirannya.

"_Kalau kupikir-pikir… Rue dan Mytho ada benarnya."_ Semakin lama dipikirkan, batinnya terasa semakin bimbang.

Ekor matanya tajam, beralih lirih dari kiri ke kanan, memandangi sosok wanita-wanita muda yang kini tengah berlalu lalang. _"Wanita…."_ Satu kata itu—walau hanya satu kata sederhana—nyatanya mampu membuatnya menguras otak.

Satu kata itu benar-benar ajaib, hingga Fakir pun dibuatnya bengong. Namun, satu kata itu seketika terhapus saat suara seorang perempuan menjamah telinganya. "Um… permisi, tuan." Ia pun reflek menolehkan kepala.

Figur perempuan belia tampak remang diperhatikan dari balik bayang-bayang kerudung. Namun, dapat terlihat rambut oranye yang kontras terikat satu. Manik biru lautnya memancarkan kebingungan ke arah Fakir.

Gadis itu—'tak lain dan 'tak bukan—adalah Ahiru. Namun, tentu saja Fakir 'tak mengetahuinya.

"Oh… maaf," gumam sang ksatria pelan, kedua kaki dengan segera melangkah ke samping untuk memberi ruang bagi Ahiru.

Sebuah senyuman simpul, dan Ahiru pun melangkah ke depan. Fakir—di lain sisi lain—spontan menerawangi tindak-tanduk Ahiru. Dan bodohnya, baru disadarinya bahwa ia sedaritadi berdiri di depan sebuah kios sayur, menghalangi jalan pembeli-pembeli lain.

Menyadari kebodohannya membuat Fakir dengan segera beranjak pergi dari kios tersebut. Dan ini—entah mengapa—membuat batin Ahiru terisi dengan tanda tanya.

"_Ada apa dengan orang itu, yah? Kenapa pula ia memakai jubah hingga ke kepala di siang hari yang terik begini?"_ Dua pertanyaan pertama kini bersemayam dalam batinnya. 'Tak lupa ia pandang lekat-lekat sosok Fakir yang sayup-sayup mulai menghilang tertelan kerumunan orang banyak.

Namun, akankah sesi tatap-menatap ini berlangsung lebih lama? Tentu tidak.

'_SLEP'_

Suara samar-samar layaknya menangkap angin. Dan seperti mendapat isyarat, Ahiru spontan memalingkan pandangan ke arah dompet yang berada di genggamannya. Dipandang, benda yang disebut kasat mata. Diraba pun sama saja, benda yang disebut sama sekali 'tak terdeteksi oleh indra peraba.

Lima detik berlalu, dan pada saat itulah bel yang ada di otak Ahiru berbunyi.

"**PENCURI**!" Teriakannya keras, meresonansi hingga riuh dan hiruk-pikuk pasar pun berubah senyap.

Fakir—di lain pihak—seketika terhenti langkahnya saat teriakan keras itu menyentuh gendang telinganya. Mendengar kata "pencuri" telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat ksatria gesit satu ini untuk mengambil tindakan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kedua kakinya dengan cepat mengempaskan angin. Tangan kanan telah bersiap siaga mencengkram pedang yang bersemayam pada pinggangnya. Kedua manik _emerald_ mengunci rapat target yang berada beberapa kaki di depannya.

Disusul oleh Ahiru yang terengah-engah dari belakang, keduanya dengan serempak mengejar pencuri yang ternyata adalah…

…anak kecil?

* * *

><p>[<strong>T.B.C<strong>]

* * *

><p>O.K, <em>chapter<em> satu selesai sampai di sini. Maaf kalau abal dan pendek ;_; Akhir kata, _author_ hanya berharap ada yang membaca karya abal ini. Kalau bisa, sekalian kasih _concrits_-nya, yah ;) _*plak_.


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**##** OK, _author_ akhirnya _update_! Maaf lama. Tapi, ini dia _chapter_ dua! _Enjoy_!

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>Kisah ini pun berlanjut<p>

Pertemuan penuh takdir telah dilalui,

Pucuk-pucuk cinta pun mulai menampakkan diri

Namun, akankah _happy ending_ menjemput keduanya di akhir kisah?

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>~<strong> Not Your Average Fairy Tale <strong>~

[Chapter two : A Fateful Meeting]

**Princess Tutu** © Mizuo Shinonome

**Peringatan** terhadap typo(s), ke-abal-an, OoC, dan keanehan

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dia hanya anak kecil!"<p>

"Tapi yang melanggar hukum tetap harus ditindak dengan tegas!"

"Aku tahu kau seorang ksatria kerajaan. Tapi, dia masih kecil!"

"Tidak bisa! Dia tetaplah seorang pencuri!"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi kompensasi?"

Di tengah hutan, dan dua jam—tidak, namun hampir dua jam. Ya, dua jam nyaris saja berlalu. Layaknya anak kecil dengan perdebatannya mengenai permen, dua remaja yang tergolong belia ini terbukti 100% melakukan hal yang sepatutnya 'tak dilakukan—terutama jika saksi atas perbuatan mereka ialah seorang anak kecil.

Anak kecil yang "sepatutnya" lugu ini, tengah ditimpa oleh kesialan. Mata bundarnya membesar, pantulan akan dua manusia senonoh dengan perdebatannya ini jelas terlihat di depan mata. Sungguh fakta berbicara, anak manis dengan rambut _emerald_ ini sebenarnya dibuat pusing oleh perdebatan yang kini tengah merajalela.

Namun, apa daya? Ia hanya bisa berada di tengah-tengah dan menonton. Sulit memang membungkam mulut keduanya. Terutama bila pemilik mulut yang kini saling mencibir adalah "seorang" bebek dan ksatria yang keras kepala.

"Kumohon, tuan ksatria…." Ahiru kini memasang ekspresi memelasnya yang terbaik. Kedua tangan ia bawa ke dada. Manik biru laut menatap dalam manik _emerald_ penuh harapan.

Fakir—yang terkenal dengan "si hati batu"—merasa sedikit tersentak dengan aksi memelas Ahiru. _Hanya sedikit_. "…Padahal, tadi kau sendiri yang berniat untuk mengejar anak ini."

"A-aku tahu. Tapi, saat aku sadar bahwa ia hanya seorang anak kecil, hatiku rasanya 'tak tega," jelas Ahiru setulus mungkin.

Sang ksatria menghelas nafas. Ahiru memanglah polos, dan sang ksatria keras kepala ini menyadarinya. Ya, ketulusan gadis dengan rambut oranye ini nampak jelas bergelimang pada sinar matanya.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin membantu…." Sebuah jeda. "…Kau bisa lakukan dengan membayar masa tahanannya dengan uang yang kau miliki. Begitulah peraturannya."

Kekagetan ialah hal yang pertama membaluti hati Ahiru setelah mendengar pilihan alternatif ini. Disusul oleh kebimbangan, semuanya terasa lengkap untuk membuatnya membatu di tempat.

"Bagaimana? Akan kulepaskan anak ini asalkan kau mau membayar," sambung Fakir 'tak sabaran. Sesungguhnya, ia sedikit tergelitik untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh ketulusan menuntun hati kecil Ahiru.

"_Bagaimana? Kalau aku punya uang, sudah pasti aku bantu, namun ini bukanlah uangku,"_ batinnya. Gundah dan bimbang membuat kedua alis tipisnya bertaut, kedua tangannya dilipat, dan mesin-mesin dalam otaknya kini tengah bekerja keras.

"_Kalau aku bantu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ibu Maeryl padaku. Ini _kan_ bukan uangku."_ Konsekuensinya datang—

"_Tapi, aku tetap 'tak bisa membiarkan anak ini di penjara!"_—diikuti oleh hati nurani yang kini bergejolak dalam ketidakpastian.

Hati nurani dengan logika. Manakah yang akan menduduki peringkat teratas?

"A-akan kubayar…."

Kedua alis milik Fakir sontak terangkat. _"Gadis ini… benar-benar tulus rupanya…."_ Tulus, atau mungkin bodoh?

"Benar kau ingin membayar?"

Ragu-ragu, dijulurkannya dompet berisi lembaran uang kepada Fakir. "Ya, aku yakin," jawabnya dengan kepastian yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tanpa ada rasa basa-basi, diambil lembaran uang dalam dompet tersebut. "Pekerjaanku selesai," tukasnya tegas seraya menyerahkan kembali dompet yang kini telah habis terkuras isinya. Satu lembar uang dan dua koin menjadi penghuni terakhir dompet _kempes_ tersebut.

Ahiru—melihat fakta menyakitkan ini—sontak jatuh lemas. Walau pun begitu, ia tetap mengambilnya seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku pamit dulu." Merasa 'tak ada lagi perkara, Fakir pun memutar tubuh dan beranjak pergi. Samar-samar, bayangannya perlahan sirna tertelan hijau pepohonan.

Namun, bagaimana dengan nasib "bebek" ini? Lain lagi dengan Ahiru. Bila pikiran Fakir kini telah mantap, gadis lugu satu ini malah kelihatan risau. Wajahnya kusut, ekspresi riang pun tergantikan dengan kebimbangan.

"_Apa yang harus kukatan pada Ibu Maeryl saat pulang ke rumah?"_ Satu pertanyaan sederhana atas "apa"—atau lebih lengkapnya—"bagaimana" telah terbukti berkhasiat untuk membuat rambut rapi Ahiru keluar-keluar. Ditambah dengan otaknya yang kini tengah sama kusut dengan rambutnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba…

"Kakak, kakak!" Ahiru tersentak. Panggilan dari si anak kecil seketika menyapu pertanyaan itu bagai debu.

"A-ah… ada apa?" Walau pun tertegun, Ahiru berusaha untuk berperilaku menyenangkan di hadapan anak ini.

"Kakak kenapa bengong?" tanya si anak polos. Bola matanya membulat penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa…." Semua tentu tahu bahwa itu adalah bohong. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa, dik?" Dan kini, ia berusaha untuk memutar roda pembicaraan.

"Aku Uzura!" ujarnya riang. "Kalau kakak sendiri?"

"Aku Ahiru," jawabnya seraya memancarkan senyum simpul. Ia lalu jongkok, sehingga garis matanya sejajar dengan garis mata Uzura.

Walau kini senyumanlah yang nampak, namun jauh di dalam benaknya, rasa bimbanglah yang kini tengah menggerogoti. Tambahkan perkara mengenai Uzura yang telah lihai mencuri, dan semuanya akan bersatu padu layaknya sebuah menu makanan.

Ahiru—sebagai ratu penyandang gelar "kepolosan"—merasa perlu mengupas tuntas perkara tersebut. Pasalnya, hati nurani kini tengah dalam keadaan mendesak. Dan Ahiru hanya bisa pasrah menuruti keinginan nuraninya.

"Uzura…," ia memulai dengan ketidakpastian. "Apa kau paham perbuatan yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi adalah salah?" Betul, ia memang tidak pandai apabila kebijaksanaan telah masuk ke dalam perkara.

Sebagai respon, si anak menggeleng lugu. "Tidak, Uzura hanya ingin benda coklat yang ada di tangan kakak, makanya Uzura ambil." Jawaban yang diberikan memang nyata ciri khas anak kecil.

Ahiru menghela nafas lelah. Memang betul kelihaian 'tak ia genggam erat dalam hal ini, namun nuraninya 'tak henti-hentinya bergetar. "Uzura, perbuatanmu tadi dinamakan mencuri. Mencuri bukanlah perbuatan yang baik, kau mengerti?"

"Tidak baik…?" Layaknya melakukan larangan _taboo_, matanya reflek membulat dalam perasaan bersalah. "Uzura… melakukan hal yang tidak baik…?"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berubah, _kok_. Jadi, Uzura 'tak perlu khawatir, karena Uzura pasti bisa menjadi anak yang baik," ujarnya meyakinkan. Dengan satu senyuman dan sentuhan lembut di kepala, Ahiru terlihat bersinar layaknya ibu-ibu bijaksana.

"Benar begitu, Kak Ahiru?" tanya Uzura, berusaha memastikan.

"Ya, anak manis."

Pikirannya kemudian sontak menuju pada satu hal. Mengingat beberapa lembar uang dan koin yang tadi tersisa membawa pikiran _simple_ Ahiru pada suatu keputusan. _"Kalau sudah _terciprat_ lumpur, sekalian saja masuk ke dalamnya. Aku sudah yakin Ibu Maeryl akan menghukumku. Uang yang jumlahnya tinggal sedikit ini baiknya kuberikan kepada Uzura. Akan kukatan pada Ibu Maeryl kalau dompetku dicuri."_

Dengan pikiran yang telah dimantapkan, dirogoh olehnya uang yang jumlahnya 'tak seberapa itu. "Nah, Uzura, ini kakak berikan uang." Uang itu kemudian berpindah tangan. "Jika ingin sesuatu, Uzura bisa beli dengan uang ini, mengerti _kan_?"

Pada awalnya, mata bundar anak itu membesar—terpaku beberapa detik dalam rasa keterkejutan. Namun, 'tak lama kemudian, kebahagiaan langsung memancarkan sinarnya pada kedua manik bundar miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Ahiru!" ujarnya girang. Ahiru membalas dengan senyuman.

Bagaikan mendapat sekantung besar permen, hati Uzura kini melompat girang dalam satu kata bernama kesenangan. "Aku akan beli banyak coklat dan permen dengan uang ini! Boleh _kan_, kak?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ahiru—yang sudah pasti 100% menyetujui maksud si anak.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, kak! Sampai jumpa!" Benar-benar tidak sabaran untuk belanja, Uzura langsung saja beranjak dari tempat. Ia berlari, dan perlahan, siluetnya pun meredup seiring dengan mulai menghilangnya suara langkah kaki oleh angin siang.

Semua perkara selesai sudah. Yah… mungkin tidak semua, karena Ahiru masih harus menghadapi murka si "penyihir" ketika tiba di rumah.

Gadis itu kemudian mendesah lelah. Untuk menjalankan rencananya semula, ditinggalkan dompet kosong miliknya di tanah. "Setidaknya, orang lain merasa bahagia." Ia pun melangkah kembali ke sebuah tempat yang ia namakan "rumah" seraya menengadah lunglai ke arah langit.

Seolah-olah langit menyimpan obat atas rasa perihnya selama ini. Namun, sayang sekali, langit hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu.

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

* * *

><p>Bila Ahiru kini tengah dilanda kebimbangan, lain lagi dengan dua insan—putri dan pangeran—yang bersemayam di dalam sebuah istana besar nan megah.<p>

"Mytho, undangan-undangan sudah tersebar semua _kan_?" sang putri—atau yang lebih akrab dikenal dengan nama Rue—bertanya.

"Semuanya sudah tersebar hingga ke penjuru negeri. Kau 'tak perlu khawatir, Penasehat Drosselmeyer telah mengurusnya. Semua wanita pasti akan datang," jawab Mytho seraya tersenyum puas.

Pembicaraan mengenai undangan ini menggema, mengisi ruangan megah yang kini mereka tempati dengan gumaman dan bisik-bisik kecil.

"Untung saja semuanya berjalan lancar sebelum Fakir pulang…." Rue menghela nafas lega seraya menatap Mytho senang.

Apa kira-kira yang tengah mereka rencanakan? Fakir akan berada di sana untuk mencari tahu pastinya.

'_CKLEK.' _Suara pintu terbuka—

"Apa yang berjalan lancar, Rue, Mytho?" —disusul dengan munculnya sosok Fakir. Kedua tangan ia posisikan di bawah dada. Raut wajah layaknya seorang FBI yang siap dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"U-uhm… hanya sebuah… undangan…?"

* * *

><p>[<strong>T.B.C<strong>]

* * *

><p><em><strong>##<strong> Chapter_ dua selesai! :D Sebagai informasi saja, kemunculan Uzura di sini punya makna. OK, itu aja mungkin yang ingin _author_ sampaikan. Akhir kata, _author_ berharap _review _dan _concrits_-nya~ :D


	3. The Masked Invitation

Mimpi, harapan, juga permohonan

Angan-angan indah atas terwujudnya ketiga dambaan tersebut tak mungkin terpungkiri

Ketika jatuh, luruh hati tak terbendung menghadapi realisasi yang mengukir kisah jauh dari harapan

Namun, apa lah guna kehadiran sang mukjizat?

Ia sudih datang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menjalankan satu-satu nya kewajiban

Namun, akankah kewajibannya atas kedua insan dalam cinta berujung pada _happy ending_?

* * *

><p><strong>Not Your Average Fairy Tale <strong>

[Chapter three: **The Masked Invitation**]

**Princess Tutu** ©Mizuo Shinonome

**Peringatan** terhadap typo(s), ke-abal-an, OoC, dan keanehan

* * *

><p>"Kau!" Intonasi suara lantang, membumbung tinggi—gema pada seluruh ruang tamu. "Dasar anak tidak berguna!" Menyusul rentetan kata berikut yang kian tak nyaman dirasa hati.<p>

"Aku… benar-benar tidak sengaja, Ib—Nyonya Maeryl…." Suara lain meresonansi. Kini, getar-getar pilu dan takut lah yang terdengar.

"Terlampau **bodoh** kau Ahiru! Bagaimana bisa sampai dompet itu dicuri?"

Penekanan nada yang terlampau kasar sontak membuat gadis yang dipanggil bodoh itu tersentak. Manik birunya bergetar, dalam takut mencuri pandang atas sosok murka seorang "penyihir".

"Ibu, Ahiru itu memang bodoh. Jadi, wajar saja lah." Suara lain kini ikut menimpali. Logat centil yang khas, tak lupa kekehannya pun ikut menyusul.

"Benar, bu! Ayahnya saja sudah tak berguna, apalagi anaknya!"

Malang bagi Ahiru, setelah terkena caci maki sang ibu tiri, kedua saudaranya—Lilie dan Pike—menjadi pelengkap penderitaan Ahiru dengan membawa kembali memori pahit menyangkut ayahnya.

"Ja-jangan bawa-bawa nama ayah…," rintih Ahiru. Semua perasaan dan memori terasa berkecamuk. Tetes pilu air mata pun membasahi pipi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah memang benar?" Kekehan centil lainnya oleh Lilie terdengar. "Kalau dia tidak bodoh, harusnya dia sadar sedari dulu kalau hartanya itu tengah digerogoti oleh keluarga barunya."

"I-itu tidak benar!" Ahiru kini tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak ke arah Lilie. "Ayah adalah pria yang baik!"

Spontan, Pike yang merasa geli dengan frasa yang terlontar dari bibir Ahiru sontak saja memutar kedua bola matanya. Dalam hati, rutukan atas sosok "ayah" yang tubuhnya kini telah tak berjiwa jelas menggema dalam gebuan rasa kesal dan jengkel. Ternodai oleh aura negatif, hati Pike yang kini telah mendidih memaksanya untuk melontarkan kata-kata tak sedap didengar ke arah Ahiru.

Namun—

'_TING! TONG!'_

—Suara bel menyelamatkan telinga Ahiru dari caci maki lain yang sedetik lalu telah siap dilontarkan ke arahnya.

'_TING! TONG!'_

Semuanya kini mematung di tempat. Pikiran sang ibu dan kedua saudara tiri seketika teralihkan saat suara bel tersebut menjamah masing-masing indra pendengaran mereka.

"Ibu akan membukakan pintu." Inisiatif pertama kali mengetuk pikiran sang ibu tiri, memaksanya untuk beranjak dari tempat, dan berjalan menuju sumber suara yang menghentikan percakapan mereka kini.

* * *

><p>Sementara sang ibu tiri tengah dalam perjalanannya, di balik pintu kayu rumahnya telah berdiri sepasang sosok berbusana royalitas. Berposisi di belakang kedua orang tersebut adalah sebuah kereta kuda—yang juga bertema royalitas.<p>

"Menurutmu, akankah seorang gadis cantik menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu rumah ini?" seorang pria tua dengan kertas tersebut tiba-tiba saja bertanya. Kedua bola mata oranye berbinar, membuat figur tua nya layaknya seorang paedofilia.

"Uh… Penasihat Drosselmeyer… yang ingin mencari pasangan _kan _Tuan Fakir, bukan anda…." Sosok kedua tak kuasa menahan rasa geli atas kemesuman lawan bicaranya. Figur layaknya seekor burung gagak tersebut kemudian menyerngitkan dahi.

Drosselmeyer, mendengar jawaban tersebut sontak membulatkan kedua matanya. Wajah tua nan keriput secepat kilat ia dekatkan, meminimalis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah si sosok gagak hingga rentang tiga sentimeter.

"Kau tahu, cinta dapat datang menghampiri **siapa saja**." Penimimalisasian kini menjangkau jarak dua sentimeter. "Dan **kapan saja**." Kini, jarak menipis hingga satu sentimeter.

"U-ugh…." Rona legam sang gagak nampak kian tak nyaman saja dengan kerutan dahi yang kian mendalam. "Aku mengerti, Penasihat Drosselmeyer." Berat dirasa hati, batinnya pun mengangkat bendera putih—menyerah berargumentasi.

Siapa dapat menduga bahwa figur tua layaknya Drosselmeyer mampu memenangkan argumen ini?

"Selamat siang, tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Namun, argumen ini telah sepatutnya dihentikan, karena sang pemilik rumah kini telah menyambut skenario. Visualisasi akan roman paruh baya terbingkai helain rambut abu-kehitaman terurai menyambut pemandangan.

"Oh!" Itulah hal pertama yang nampaknya perlu Drosselmeyer utarakan. Apapun itu, telah berhasil menyelamatkan sang gagak dari cengkraman si tua eksentrik itu. "Selamat siang, nyonya! Apakah anda pemilik rumah ini?"

"Benar," jawab Nyonya Maeryl. "Maaf, tapi, apa keperluan tuan-tuan di sini?"

"Maaf mengusik siang hari anda, nyonya. Tetapi, aku—Drosselmeyer—sebagai penasihat kerajaan telah ditugaskan oleh Yang Mulia Putri dan Pangeran untuk mengantarkan anda sepucuk undangan."

Spontan, kedua alis bercorak abu milik Nyonya Maeryl terangkat.

"Ini dia undangannya, nyonya," ujar Drosselmeyer lagi seraya menyerahkan pucuk undangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Undangan pun kini resmi berpindah kepemilikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kurasa tugas kami di sini telah selesai. Kami pamit dulu." Sang penasihat tua kerajaan pun memberi salam pamit dengan rasa hormat. "Selamat siang, nyonya."

Namun, heran dan penasaran yang berkecamuk membuat Nyonya Maeryl hanya membatu di posisi. Tanpa adanya rasa basa-basi, sontak saja ia buka lipatan kertas bersih itu.

* * *

><p><strong>¤X¤<strong>

_Kepada seluruh warga kerajaan,_

_Dengan undangan ini, kami mengajak seluruh perawan dari segala penjuru kerajaan untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa bertopeng dalam pencarian pendamping hidup bagi ksatria setia kerajaan, **Fakir**._

_Pesta dansa akan diselenggarakan malam ini tepat pada pukul 18.00 di _ballroom_ istana. Seluruh partisipan diharapkan mengenakan gaun dan _tuxedo_ serta sebuah topeng._

_Pesta ini tak akan berarti tanpa kehadiran anda sekalian._

_Salam hangat,_

_Pangeran Mytho dan Putri Rue_

**¤X¤**

* * *

><p>"Ibu, siapa yang bertamu tadi?" tanya Lilie tiba-tiba seraya menepuk pelan pundak ibunya.<p>

Kaget, sontak saja Nyonya Maeryl membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ia menoleh, kemudian menyerahkan undangan yang sedaritadi ia baca kepada Lilie. Spontan saja tangan Lilie merenggut kertas yang telah dibuka tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti, kedua matanya secepat kilat mengerawang isi kertas tersebut.

"Astaga!" Rasa kaget atas isi kertas tersebut membuat Lilie sontak membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. "Fakir ingin mencari pendamping hidup?"

"Ini kesempatan bagus bagimu dan Pike bukan?" ibu tirinya langsung saja menimpali.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!"

Rasa girang Lilie yang amat tak terbendung membuat Pike menghampirinya ke luar rumah. "Ada apa, sih? Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?" tanyanya—penasaran dan tak sabaran.

"Pike! Fakir ingin mencari pendamping hidup!" jawab Lilie dengan begitu girangnya.

Pike yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Lihat ini!" Kertas bersih yang menjadi bukti undangan kemudian Lilie acungkan tepat di depan wajah Pike. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Lilie, Pike pun sontak terbelalak seketika ia menyelesaikan bacaannya akan undangan tersebut.

"Wow…."

Sementara Pike masih tertegun dalam angan-angan indah yang dijanjikan undangan tersebut, imajinasi kini membawa angan Lilie dalam fantasi. "Aku bisa menjadi istri Fakir! Senangnya!" serunya seraya berdansa kecil.

"Enak saja!" Realisasi atas perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir saudaranya kini membawa Pike pada alam sadar. "Yang pantas untuk menjadi istri Kak Fakir itu aku!"

"Apa?" Mendengar perkataan Pike sontak saja menghentikan dansa kecil yang Lilie lakukan. "Enak saja kau bilang seperti itu!"

"Sudah, sudah…." Untuk menghindari terjadinya pertengkaran di antara kedua putrinya, inisiatif dengan gesit membujuk Nyonya Maeryl untuk segara menengahi. "Kalian berdua memiliki kesempatan yang sama besar untuk menjadi istri Fakir."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, cemoohan yang telah siap terlontar dari bibir Lilie dan Pike sontak terhenti. Sang ibu pun tersenyum.

"Yang kalian butuhkan adalah persiapan. Ubah diri kalian menjadi putri malam ini."

"Apakah dengan begitu Kak Fakir akan tertarik padaku, bu?" dengan harapan berkobar layaknya api dalam hati, Pike tak kuasa bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang ibu seraya tersenyum. "Ayo, anak-anak, kita harus berbelanja sekarang juga."

"Baik, bu!"

Setiap individu tentu diizinkan untuk berharap—bahkan sang bebek malang pun memiliki harapan. Di balik pintu kayu ini, Ahiru mendengar, bahkan menjadi saksi nyata atas seluruh isi undangan yang tak pernah mendarat di tangannya. Kesempatan untuk berdansa, bahkan menjadi calon istri ksatria kerajaan? Gadis mana yang berkuasa untuk menolak tawaran menggiurkan hati seperti itu?

Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan. Perealisasian dalam wujud nyata tak pernah Ahiru terima. Bagaimana bisa ia—seekor bebek malang—mendapatkan sebuah gaun indah untuk menghadiri pesta dansa bertopeng yang tertuliskan dalam undangan tersebut?

"Itu semua hanyalah ilusi yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan…."

* * *

><p>"Itu semua bukanlah ilusi, Fakir. Percayalah pada kami, kau bisa mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup."<p>

Perdebatan menyangkut pendamping hidup bagi Fakir nyatanya masih dengan setia menjadi hiruk-pikuk di ruang utama istana.

Fakir yang dibuat pusing tujuh keliling olehnya hanya dapat berdiri di hadapan kedua putri dan pangeran yang tengah duduk tersebut seraya mengerutkan dahi. "Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal tersebut, Mytho."

Sehari setelah undangan telah selesai ditulis, Fakir menangkap basah sosok Rue dan Mytho di _ballroom_ istana, beserta dengan beberapa ahli arsitektur dan tata ruangan. Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan? Merencanakan pesta dansa bertopeng tersebut tentunya.

"Sayang sekali, Fakir, undangan telah kami sebar ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Dan seluruh gadis akan datang malam ini juga," ujar Rue dengan begitu santai.

Itu semua adalah benar adanya. Benar, Fakir kini tak dapat lagi berkutik. Benar, bahwa ia—dengan segala beban menghantam batinnya—harus ikut serta dan dengan sukarela berpartisipasi dalam acara pesta dansa tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat atau mempersiapkan dirimu sekarang," Rue dengan segera menyarankan.

"Bangunkan aku dua jam sebelum pestanya dimulai."

Fakir kini telah mengangkat bendera putih. Ia tahu tak ada lagi yang dapat ia perbuat apabila undangan telah disebar.

* * *

><p>Ketika sorotan rembulan membelah cerahnya kontras horizon, ketika itu pula dentang-dentang waktu kini perlahan menapakkan kaki menuju angka enam pada sebuah jam. Itu semua tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sinyal—sinyal bagi seluruh partisipan sebuah pesta dansa bertopeng.<p>

Di ufuk sebelah barat, kerlap-kerlip cahaya bagai intan permata nampak kontras dengan kelamnya hitam malam. Gemerlap pesta dan segala hiruk-pikuknya mendominasi istana kerajaan dalam dan luar.

Pemandangan layaknya surga tersebut tentu tak terelakkan—terutama bagi mata Ahiru. Kedua manik biru samudra itu memancarkan gemerlap pesta yang berada di balik jendela tak berkaca kamar tua nya—gemerlap yang hanya mampu ia pandangi, namun kemampuan untuk menggapainya adalah nihil.

Ia mendesah. "Ketika semua gadis pergi ke pesta itu, aku hanya dapat duduk diam dan bermimpi di kamar tua ku ini…." Kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan memalingkan pandangan.

Pike, Lilie—tak lupa pula sang ibu tiri—mungkin telah berada dalam gemerlap pesta dansa yang dinaungi oleh kemewahan istana kerajaan. Bagaimana dengan si bebek malang Ahiru? Mungkin takdir memiliki hobi aneh untuk untuk tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Pasalnya, ketika seluruh individu kini bersenang-senang dalam gemerlap pesta, perintah untuk menjaga rumah malah Ahiru dapati.

"Percuma saja, aku bahkan tak memiliki gaun yang indah…."

Percuma, semua itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia.

Resonansi akan satu hal tersebut kian menjadi-jadi dalam benak Ahiru. Kini, seakan-akan kamar tua nya pun ikut mengeluarkan gema yang sama bagi indra pendengarannya.

"Tidak percuma kok."

Apa? Apa indra pendengarannya baru saja menipunya? Ada gema yang berkata sebaliknya. Tertegun, Ahiru pun sontak saja menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara.

"Kak Ahiru, ini aku, Uzura."

Rasa tertegun dua kali meningkat ketika Ahiru mendapati Uzura memasuki kamar tua nya melewati jendela.

"Uzura? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bi—"

"Lihat, kak!" serunya riang seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Aku membeli sebuah alat ajaib dari uang yang tadi kakak berikan."

Tercengang, Ahiru pun tak kuasa untuk tak memandangi alat ajaib yang Uzura sebut-sebut.

"Sepatu kaca…?"

"Benar, kak!" seru Uzura. "Aku membeli ini dari seorang Pak Kucing yang mengajar balet di academi. Pak Kucing bilang, dengan memakai sepatu ini semua keinginanmu akan terkabul."

Sepatu kaca yang mengabulkan permohonan? Pernyataan tersebut terdengar bodoh bagi seluruh orang—bahkan bagi Ahiru.

"Um, Uzura—"

"Kak Ahiru harus mencobanya!"

Walaupun nada bicaranya memberikan kesan memaksa, namun kepolosan yang tak pernah luput dari roman anak kecil ini menunjukkan permintaan tulus nan lugu. Ahiru—tentunya—tak dapat menolak permintaan tulus Uzura.

"Baiklah, kakak coba." Pada akhirnya, Ahiru hanya menyerah pada kepolosan Uzura seraya tersenyum simpul.

Tak diketahui sayangnya, kepolosan Uzura adalah suatu kebenaran yang mengantarkan individu pada keajaiban. Keajaiban ini—keajaiban yang akan membawa Ahiru pada realisasi akan angan-angan indahnya.

Binar-binar keajaiban mulai menampakkan diri—tepat ketika ujung kaki Ahiru menyentuh sepatu kaca tersebut. Gemerlap serta kilau nya kian benderang ketika kedua kaki mungilnya telah dengan resmi terbingkai kaca indah nan berkilau sepatu tersebut.

"Whoa~ Kak Ahiru! Sinar dari sepatu ajaib ini terang sekali, kak!"

Untuk sepersekian detik, visualisasi kedua insan tersebut dibutakan oleh kilau keajaiban. Tak ada yang mampu membawa realisasi kepada keduanya, tak ada daya yang mampu mengusik keajaiban tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya….

"Oh, Tuhan… apa yang terjadi?"

…Kilau keajaiban tersebut tersapu pudar, namun meninggalkan angan seorang dara yang telah terealisasikan sempurna.

"Kak Ahiru! Astaga! Kakak cantik sekali!"

Ahiru yang masih berada dalam kabut ketidakpastian perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Kuatnya dorongan inisiatif batin sontak membuatnya mendaratkan padangan pada dirinya sendiri.

Putih—kontras dengan indah nan berkilau membingkai tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurna dalam bentuk gaun tak berlengan yang elok mengembang hingga menggapi jari-jari kakinya. Pancar kemilau tersebut lengkap sempurna dengan helaian sutra rambut indahnya yang kini terikat rapi ke atas oleh jepitan bertahtakan batu-batuan elok nan eksotis. Sang bebek buruk rupa kini telah berubah menjadi angsa rupawan yang elok nan indah.

Ahiru tercengang. _Bagaimana bisa? _Itu lah yang batinnya pertanyakan sedaritadi. Terdesak oleh inisiatif, Ahiru pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan memeriksa kedua kakinya.

"Sepatu kaca ini…."

Ya, sepatu kaca itu. Keduanya masih lengkap membingkai kaki-kaki mungil Ahiru dengan kilauan kaca yang sempurna.

"Ah—Uzura… ini—dari mana sebenarnya asal sepatu kaca ini?" tertegun oleh kebenaran akan keajaiban yang tadi ia ragukan, spontan saja Ahiru melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku hanya membeli sepatu ini dari Pak Kucing, kak," jawab Uzura polos. "Tapi, hal itu tidak penting sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Kak Ahiru ingin sekali pergi ke pesta dansa tersebut bukan?"

Kali ini, Ahiru dengan pasti dibuat tertegun serta heran oleh pertanyaan Uzura. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai hal itu, Uzura?"

Sang anak polos malah tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu saja kok, kak."

Entah bagaimana, seluruh hal yang malam ini menimpanya terasa layaknya sebuah bunga tidur. Seluruh hal ini membuat Ahiru mengerutkan kening dan membatu dalam tanda tanya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahu menyangkut sepatu itu, kak," ujar Uzura kini terlihat setingkat dalam keseriusan. "Pak Kucing bilang, keajaiban dari sepatu itu akan hilang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam."

Segudang hal yang kini masih terkabuti oleh misteri membuat Ahiru hanya mampu melontarkan sebuah "Um".

"Sudah lah, kak. Kakak tidak perlu bingung seperti itu," ujar Uzura seraya tersenyum lebar penuh keyakinan. "Yang penting kakak harus berangkat ke istana sekarang!" serunya seraya menarik erat tangan Ahiru, menuntun langkahnya ke arah jendela.

"A-Apa? Naik apa?"

Uzura tak menggubris pertanyaan tersebut. Ia mengunci rapat padangannya dengan penuh kepastian pada satu titik. Dengan satu senyum lebar meronai roman polosnya, kaki-kaki nya berderap kencang, melompat, dan tentunya ia—beserta dengan Ahiru dalam genggaman—melewati jendela tak berkaca kamar tua nan usang tersebut.

Sontak saja, Ahiru pun dihujam oleh kejutan lainnya malam ini. "Oh, Tuhan!" Teriakannya diliputi rasa takut yang mendalam.

"Jangan takut, kak! Kita akan naik drum ajaib!"

Layaknya sihir dengan kecepatan cahaya, perkataan Uzura—yang sepertinya—merupakan mantra seketika terealisasikan dalam rentang waktu kedipan mata. Drum ajaib dengan kecepatan kilat sontak saja menaungi sosok Uzura dan Ahiru dari bawah dalam binar-binar kilau keajaiban.

Uzura tertawa; Ahiru menutup rapat kedua matanya dalam takut.

Sepatu kaca, drum ajaib… kedua hal tersebut hanya sebagian kecil dari beribu keajaiban yang tersimpan dalam angan tulus tiap-tiap individu. Akankah keajaiban berikutnya sudih bertamu dalam kisah Ahiru? Ia hanya mampu menutup mata dan berdoa.

* * *

><p>[<strong>T.B.C<strong>]

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Maaf sekali _readers _kalau _author ngaret_ dalam meng-_update fic_ ini. _Author_—dengan malunya mengaku—sedang terjangkit _writer block_. Tapi, _author_ akan tetap berusaha untuk memberikan lanjutan yang lebih baik lagi. Semoga _readers_ sekalian puas dengan _chapter_ ini. Terima kasih juga bagi para pembaca yang telah bersedia me-_review_ dan memberikan masukannya, _author_ sangat menghargainya. Maaf apabila _author_ tak berkesempatan untuk membalas tiap _review _atau tiap _request_ yang_ readers _ajukan. Akhir kata, _author_ hanya mohon kritik, saran, dan pendapat. Semuanya bisa dilakukan dengan mengklik tombol "review)


	4. Dance to the Waltz of the Flowers

**Catatan **_**Author**_**:**

Setelah jenjang waktu berbulan-bulan, akhirnya _author_ telah berkesempatan untuk mempublikasikan _chapter_ keempat ini. _Author_ ingin mengajukan permohonan maaf karena kemalasan, kesibukan, serta masalah yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan pribadi _author _telah menjadi penghambat dalam memperbaharui fanfiksi ini. _Author_ juga ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada pembaca yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan kesan, masukan, dan pendapat—itu membuat _author_ terpacu dalam semangat. _Author_ harap, _chapter _keempat ini tidak akan mengecewakan pembaca setia sekalian. _Enjoy_ :)

* * *

><p><em>Yang bersembunyi di balik topeng tersebut bukanlah roman Cinderella<em>

_Juga bukan Romeo yang ingin meminang sang dara_

_Cinta hanyalah sandiwara dalam drama_

_Namun, akankah sandiwara mengantarkan _happy ending_ kepada keduanya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Not Your Average Fairy Tale <strong>

[Chapter four: **Dance to the** **Waltz of the Flowers**]

**Princess Tutu** ©Mizuo Shinonome

**Peringatan** terhadap typo(s), ke-abal-an, OoC, dan keanehan

* * *

><p>Satu, dua… satu, dua….<p>

Kaki-kaki yang berpijak, memutar dengan begitu lincah. Keselarasan pijakan kaki-kaki tersebut memantulkan keindahan dinamis yang jelas terpancar pada lapisan mengkilap sebidang kemegahan marmer yang mendatar luas.

Satu, dua, tiga… satu, dua—

—_Berputar_.

Tempo dan melodi musik klasik terkenal karya Pachelbell meresonansi seluruh _ballroom_, menyelaraskan dinamika tarian _waltz_ dengan harmonisasi yang terlampau sempurna.

Musik mengagumkan, tata ruangan yang megah, serta partisipan yang berbalut busana gaun dan _tuxedo_ indah. Bagi Mytho juga Rue, semua itu ialah sempurna. Namun, Fakir memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda.

"Lihatlah, Fakir, bukankah gadis yang di sana itu cantik?" Dari sudut ruangan, Rue yang menetap di singgasana altar menunjuk kepada kerumunan partisipan yang tengah menyibukkan diri masing-masing dengan berdansa.

Fakir—yang berdiri di samping Rue—sontak saja menolehkan kepala. Pandangannya yang kian datar ia daratkan. "Yang benar saja. Betis wanita itu terlampau besar!" serunya, berusaha menahan rasa bosan.

Di lain pihak, Mytho yang mendengar pernyataan—bodoh—Fakir tak kuasa menahan kekehan. "Fakir, Fakir… bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau betis wanita itu besar? Bukankah seluruh wanita di sini mengenakan gaun sepanjang mata kaki?"

"Aku dapat menerawang," jawabnya asal seraya memutar kedua bola mata dengan bosan.

"Kau harus melihat-lihat, Fakir. Tahu saja ada wanita yang memikat hatimu."

"Ya… dalam mimpi."

* * *

><p>"AAA! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEKARANG, TUHAN!"<p>

"Berpegangan yang erat, Kak Ahiru!"

Dan…

'_BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!'_

…Tak kurang dari dua puluh meter jauhnya dari segala kemegahan istana, Ahiru dan Uzura baru saja mendarat—dengan tidak sempurna. Ruang lingkup yang didekorasi dengan nuansa hijau daun pepohonan serta rerumputan ialah hal pertama yang menjadi realisasi bagi Ahiru bahwa dirinya telah Uzura daratkan pada salah satu hutan yang tak jauh letaknya dari istana kerajaan.

"Hah!" seru Uzura seraya bangkit berdiri dari "kejatuhannya". Dengan sedikit trik sihir yang ajaib, drum itu resmi ia buat menghilang.

"Uh…." Layaknya Uzura, Ahiru pun lekas bangkit berdiri di sela-sela erangannya yang menunjukkan bukti kesulitan.

"Huh, Kak Ahiru? Apa kakak baik-baik saja?"mengingat rekan seperjalanannya tadi, sontak saja realisasi dan rasa khawatir membuat Uzura bertanya.

"Ah, iya…," jawabnya kakas. "Tidak ada luka maupun cidera."

Uzura menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Uzura?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab sang anak seraya tersenyum semangat. Ahiru tersenyum simpul mendengar jawabannya.

"Ah! Omong-omong!" tiba-tiba saja ia berseru riang. "Kakak harus segera masuk ke dalam istana!"

Realisasi atas tujuan semula mereka membuat Ahiru membatu di tempat. Di sela-sela keterkejutannya, ada rasa khawatir serta was-was. _Entah bagaimana…._

"Ah, ayo lah, kak! Jangan buang-buang waktu!" Namun, Uzura segera dengan tangkas bertindak. Tanpa ragu, langsung saja ia dorong tubuh mungil Ahiru menghadap muka istana yang telah menunggu dengan segala angan-angan dan mimpi akan kemegahan.

"T-Tapi, Uzura, bagaimana denganmu?"

Setelah berhadapan langsung dengan muka istana, sontak Uzura lepaskan dorongan kuatnya itu. Ia tersenyum pasti dan menatap Ahiru dengan keyakinan berkobar. "Kak, masuk lah ke dalam sana! Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Be-benarkah begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mendengar jawabannya memicu percikan cahaya yang memancarkan semangat dalam batin Ahiru. "Terima kasih, Uzura," ujarnya tulus. Syukurnya yang mendalam lekas ia sampaikan dalam bentuk pelukan hangat penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Kakak pantas mendapatkan lebih…."

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, kedua insan tersebut nampak hanyut dalam eratnya pelukan hangat. Namun, realisasi membawa Uzura pada kenyataan. "Kak, kakak harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya." Sadar, Ahiru lekas saja melepaskan pelukannya lalu berkata, "Kau benar, aku harus segera pergi."

"Ingatlah pesanku, Kak Ahiru," ujarnya meyakinkan seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Dan ini… topeng untuk pesta dansamu."

Kedua manik biru Ahiru lekas memantulkan visualisasi topeng putih yang hanya menutupi sebagian roman si pemakai. Butir batu-batu indah menahtakan topeng putih nan bersih tersebut. Topeng ini, dengan selaras membingkai kedua mata bundar Ahiru secara sempurna pertama kali ia kenakan.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ahiru tersenyum, keyakinan kini dengan pasti meronai romannya. "Terima kasih, Uzura. Aku pergi dulu."

Dengan kepastian, Ahiru pun membawa langkahnya menuju ke dalam istana. Bayangannya yang terbalut gaun putih samar-samar meredup dilahap kelamnya malam. Uzura? Ia hanya mematung di tempat seraya tersenyum puas.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kak…."

* * *

><p>"Fakir…," panggil Mytho. Sinar manik keemasan miliknya kini mulai meredup oleh rasa bosan. Dalam batin mulai bergejolak perasaan ragu. <em>Apa Fakir benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di sini? Jangan-jangan dia… <em>gay_?_

"Apa?" Fakir pun menyahut tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

"Huh, coba lah untuk berdansa dengan salah satu wanita yang ada di sini." Letih dan bosan kian dirasa oleh sebab saran yang monoton terus saja ia lontarkan sedaritadi.

"Mytho benar, Fakir…." Di lain pihak, perasaan yang sama pun tak luput menghampiri Rue.

Batin Fakir berbicara, _Mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga kalau aku mencoba. Ah, tapi…._

"Ah!" seru Rue girang tiba-tiba.

Sontak saja hal ini menjadi pengalih perhatian masing-masing Fakir dan Mytho. Mereka pun lekas menoleh ke arah Rue.

"Kalian lihat!" serunya lagi. Kali ini, jari telunjuk ia acungkan ke arah kerumunan partisipan yang tengah berdansa.

Kebingungan, Mytho pun spontan bertanya, "Huh? Apa?"

"Di sana! Ada gadis cantik berbalut gaun serba putih!" Seruannya kini semakin menjadi-jadi dengan target yang telah terkunci pasti oleh jari telunjuknya.

"Mana?" Kedua manik keemasan Mytho yang sempat meredup kini kembali memperoleh sinarnya. Dengan tangkas pandangan tajamnya pun lekas menemukan target yang tengah dimaksud-maksud. "Yang itu? Gadis yang berambut oranye?" Lekas ia lontarkan tembakan jitu.

"Benar!" jawab Rue meng-iya-kan.

Di lain pihak, rasa penasaran yang sama besarnya melanda batin Fakir. Ia pun lekas mengikuti arah pandangan Mytho dan Rue seraya menyerngitkan dahi.

Namun, belum sempat ia dapatkan visualisasi sempurna atas gadis yang dimaksud-maksud, Rue dan Mytho yang kini telah terlampau bersemangat sontak menarik kedua tangan Fakir.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" Keterkejutan sontak saja membuat Fakir meronta dalam usaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Namun, nihil.

"Jangan cerewet! Kami sudah bosan menunggumu mencari pasangan yang tepat!" seru dua sejoli ini serentak seraya terus menyeret Fakir menuju tempat gadis yang mereka maksud-maksud.

Fakir—yang sedaritadi menghasilkan usaha nol dalam perlawanan—kini hanya mampu terseret tak berdaya. Panorama ini sontak saja mengalihkan perhatian tiap-tiap insan yang sempat sibuk berdansa.

"U-Uh…."

Seluruh mata memandang, membukakan jalan bagi Mytho dan Rue selagi Fakir hanya berkemampuan untuk merintih dan mengerang dalam rasa kesal.

Seraya seluruh insan kini menjadi saksi bisu dalam ketidakpastian, gadis cantik berbalut gaun putih itu hanya mampu membatu di tempat dikabuti oleh sejuta tanda tanya. Batinnya dipenuhi sedugang pertanyaan, kedatangannya yang belum lama nampaknya telah menjadi sensasi bagi seluruh acara.

_Huh? Kenapa mereka berjalan ke arahku?_

"Kau!" seru Rue ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Huh, aku?"

"Ya, kau. Siapa namamu?" spontan saja Rue bertanya.

"A-Ahiru…?"

Ya, benar, Ahiru.

"Ahiru! Berdansalah dengan Fakir, ksatria kerajaan ini!"

Dengan begitu, resmilah Fakir—dengan tidak terhormat—didorong ke arah Ahiru. Untuk sepersekian detik, keseimbangan meninggalkan tubuh Fakir dan dia hampir saja mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Ahiru. Tapi, syukurlah, Tuhan… Fakir nyatanya masih mampu memperoleh keseimbangan pada saat yang tepat dan kritis.

"Uh… hi…." Walaupun telah dengan resmi melakukan tindakan tak terhormat sebagai seorang ksatria kerajaan, Fakir tetap dengan percaya diri memberikan sapaan kepada gadis bertopeng putih di depannya.

"Musik!"

Berdasarkan aba-aba yang Rue teriakan, dentingan melodi dan nada-nada indah musik klasik Waltz of the Flower lekas mengaluni seluruh ruangan _ballroom_.

"Kembalilah berdansa, semuanya!"

Kini, beberapa partisipan yang sempat teralih perhatiannya mulai kembali berdansa—sesuai dengan perintah sang tuan purti.

"Uh… maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Dengan perasaan gugup yang memompa jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat, Fakir mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajak Ahiru berdansa.

Namun, serangkaian perasaan ragu membuat Ahiru membatu di tempat dan bertanya dalam hati, _Dia… ksatria kerajaannya? Bukankah dia pria yang kutemui ketika bersama dengan Uzura?_

Tanda bisu dari Ahiru lekas membuat Fakir heran dan berpikir dalam diam. _Makin lama dipandang, kok sepertinya dia mirip dengan wanita yang kutemui saat bersama dengan anak kecil yang kemarin?_

"Mungkinkah…," serempak, satu kata itu terucap secara spontan oleh bibir mereka.

"Huh? Kau—apa kau wanita yang pernah kutemui saat mengejar seorang anak kecil?" Tanpa ada rasa basa-basi, kuatnya rasa penasaran spontan membuat Fakir bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Ahiru malah memberikan jawaban kosong seraya terus memandangi roman Fakir. Hal ini, tentu saja mendorong rasa penasaran Fakir hingga menerobos titik puncak. Tanpa adanya pemberian peringatan dan persetujuan, sontak Fakir buka topeng putih yang membingkai kedua mata bundar milik Ahiru.

Melihat roman familiar yang berada di bawah topeng putih tersebut sontak membuat Fakir membelalakkan kedua bola mata. "Huh… jadi benar kau orangnya."

"E-Eh… kembalikan topengku!"

"Dengarkan aku—um… Ahiru." Intonasi sang ksatria kini terbata-bata. "Setelah pesta dansa ini selesai, Yang Mulia Rue dan Mytho kemungkinan besar akan mendesak kita berdua untuk menikah."

"A-Apa?!" pekik Ahiru.

Lentingnya intonasi suara Ahiru spontan membuat tubuh Fakir terperanjat. "Diamlah! Jangan kencang-kencang!" desisnya perlahan.

"A-Ah... maaf…."

"Dengar, ide mereka untuk membuatku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis hanya dalam waktu satu malam itu gila! Tapi, aku telah menyiapkan rencana." Mata Fakir dengan skeptis dan tajam menelusuri seisi ruangan. "Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi tidak di sini. Ikut denganku."

* * *

><p>Denting-denting melodius karya Tchaikovsky perlahan tersubtitusi dengan suara jangkrik yang didampingi dengan buaian angin malam. Terangnya gemerlap bulan merefleksikan cahaya di atas riak tenang kolam air mancur.<p>

"Aku tak menyangka... ternyata, pesta dansa ini bukan seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng...," desahnya perlahan seraya beranjak mendekati kolam air mancur tersebut.

Mengekor dari belakang, Fakir secara sarkastik memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja bukan, dasar bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir cinta bisa tumbuh hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam?"

"Ya." Ahiru menoleh dan memvisualisasikan figur Fakir yang terbingkai oleh pemandangan taman istana. "Aku rasa, aku juga tidak akan bersedia jika dipaksa untuk menikahimu. Karena—yah, aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Heh... untung saja kau bukan seperti gadis-gadis liar yang mengejarku." Fakir terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Sontak pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Ahiru.

"Pernikahan kontrak."

Kedua alis oranye milik Ahiru spontan bertemu. "Pernikahan kontrak?" tanyanya dalam repetisi.

"Kita akan mengikuti kemauan mereka, tapi kita tidak saling mencintai," sahutnya seraya memposisikan diri untuk duduk di tepi kolam. "Kau bebas melakukan apapun keinginanmu, dan begitu juga denganku. Jadi, pernikahan kita hanya sebatas status, tak lebih. Setelah tiga bulan menikah, kita akan bercerai."

"Itu terdengar sedikit... berbahaya…." Roman si gadis menampakkan kerut kebimbangan. "Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

"Aku tak dapat memikirkan cara lain."

Untuk sepersekian detik, "ya" dan "tidak", serta "mengapa" membuat Ahiru bergelora dalam ketidakseimbangan batin.

Tak berdaya melawan rasa penasaran, Fakir pun spontan bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa Yang Mulia Putri dan Pangeran begitu mengerikan?"

Fakir mengangguk dengan kepastian.

"Kalau begitu…." Jawaban Ahiru ia bawa pada sebuah jeda. "...Kalau begitu—kurasa memang tak ada pilihan lain."

* * *

><p>[<strong>T.B.C<strong>]


End file.
